Lumos the sentient golem
Lumos is one of Cenias royal guards and is among the most loyal ones. Lumos is considered to be a member of The Royal Guard of Cenia. Appearance Its head is colored platinum and has one gold colored eye in the middle of its face where the nose would be on a human and it is surrounded five smaller emerald colored eye in an upwards facing curve around the center eye. The head itself is roughly the same size as a human head albeit noticeably heavier by comparison(about the same weight as a bowling ball) and the chin Juts out a few centimeters with the back of the head jutting out by about the same length in the opposite direction. The head itself is far more durable being able to withstand large amounts of force and even blasts of magic but is not immune to magic. From the head extends a black tendril that functions as a spinal cord, from this the tendril extends four arms with five fingers each along with two tendrils from the back, further down the center tendril splits into a pair of legs with five toes and a tail that ends in three fingers, they have no joints allowing them to bend whatever way they need to, Lumos is also stronger than it appears being able to lift about the same amount of weight as Zeraph. Lumos is also capable of extending retracting the tendrils and even reshaping them to suit its needs. Personality Due to its nature Lumos acts very much like a robot or computer(Look at characters like shockwave from transformers blade wolf from metal gear rising or Vel´Koz from league of legends as a reference for what a conversation with Lumos might sound like) showing little emotion aside from its absolute loyalty to princess Cenia despite her dislike of them and recently it has taken an interest in teaching Cenia about various subjects, it also displays a healthy dose of sarcasm when it bickers with the other guards along with a hunger for knowledge particularly history and geography. Although it has no gender it prefers male pronouns like he his and him when referring to itself and when talking to others. It can often be found reading books in the library and at times strikes up conversations with some of the other guards but mostly Inverno and Avalon because of their intellects along with Aysu due to her knowledge of the oceans. It of course respects the other royal guards but is sometimes baffled by their chaotic tendencies like Seras habit of rushing in without much thinking. It will however always prioritize protecting princess Cenia over anything else, unless she is in no danger in which case Lumos will focus on terminating them, often acting cold and mechanical when it is like this. Background Lumos knows nothing about the souls that were used to create it other than that they were the most willing to be sacrificed for its creation, for what reason it does not know due to the lack of books and other things that contain knowledge pertaining to its creation. Equipment Aside from the materials it uses for its power Lumos has no equipment. Abilities Fighting style: When fighting Lumos often prefers evading incoming attacks by bending in unusual ways thanks to its lack of a bone structure. It will also try coil itself around its opponent to constrict them or reshape its hands into short sword blades to try and stab them. It can activate its power by splitting its two back tendrils down the middle revealing a pair of teal colored sails that allow Lumos to simulate breathing and access magic(for technicalities sake Lumos counts as a small soul for the purpose of using magic). But the purpose of the sails is to collect essence from the air around it to fuel its power. This is always accompanied by its eyes glowing and small sparks of energy across its body. It is also capable of hovering in the air but usually walks to save energy. Unique power: Environmental adaptation. Lumos`s power can do a variety of things but it follows one rule: it cannot be alive or have a consciousness(Example: Lumos can use a tree that has been cut down but not one that is still standing). When activated Lumos grabs any nearby materials it finds useful by stretching its limbs and then decides what purpose to use them for: Weapon enhancement: Lumos usually asks for permission to do this, when it receives that permission Lumos takes the materials it has grabbed and attaches both itself and the materials to one of the other guards weapons. Example: Lumos attaches itself and chunks of rocks to seras hammer greatly increasing its size and mass. Environmental armor: Lumos attaches the materials to its own body or both itself and the materials to one of the other guards for increased defence and size along with other effects depending on the materials used. Example: Grabbing large chunks of rock Lumos rearranges the tendrils that make up its body then starts attaching the rocks to itself taking on the appearance of a large armored beast with six legs and a tail that ends in a club. Corpse control: Unlike Lumos`s other abilities this one does not require materials like wood stone or metal, instead requiring a corpse, preferably one without a head, when using this Lumos inserts its tendrils into it, using the essence it collects with its sails to reactivate the muscles in it, but this does Bring them back to life rather Lumos assumes control essentially becoming the new brain. Example: Spotting one of the stronger enemy troops getting their head cut of, Lumos quickly inserts itself into it basically using the enemy's own troops against them. Eye beam: Lumos`s standard ranged weapon. Its fired from its center eye in either long streams or short bursts varying in power and size, from mere pellets to a large laser. Weaknesses: Using these abilities not only requires Lumos to collect essence from the air around it but also draws on its own reserve of self generated energy and exhausting it can cause Lumos to go into a dormant state in order to recharge much like how a human needs sleep. On top of that the tendrils that make up its body take a long time to regrow when destroyed. All these factors combined make Lumos a dangerous combatant in situations where it can use its abilities to their fullest potential but they can also leave itself open if it does not exercise caution.